O ritmo
by gota gelada
Summary: Sinto muito Camus, mas, apesar de suas ameaças, eu vou publicar isso. UA. YAOI. Update! A loucura continua...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** blábláblá.

**O ritmo**

_Sou fera,_

_Sou bixo, _

_Sou anjo e sou mulher,_

_Sou minha irmã, minha filha_

_Minha mãe e minha menina_

_Mas sou minha, só minha_

_E não de quem quiser._

- Renato Russo -

* * *

**Começa aqui \/**

**&**

Quanto arrependimento!

Gostaria imensamente de estar em sua mesa agora, lendo seus livros no silêncio do lar, mas não! Cedeu ao impulso ridículo de acompanhar Hyoga e sua turminha em uma festa muito suspeita da faculdade deles. E bem, tudo o que havia era bebidas, muita gente junta e barulho. Um caos! Estava em pé, com sono e cansado. Há muito perdera de vista seus acompanhantes, não havia mais nada a fazer além de esperar. Camus, vestido com simplicidade elegante, fez uma nota mental de nunca mais sair em festinhas de adolescentes tardios.

No instante seguinte às suas considerações de remorso, a música que antes era alucinada, foi trocada por um som mais suave. O ritmo mudou. As notas o levaram a um movimento involuntário do corpo. Era necessário seguir a batida do som. Estava sozinho, decidiu fechar os olhos e se deixar levar.

As pessoas encostavam, trombavam e dançavam ao seu redor. Nada disso era percebido por ele, devaneando sobre o prazer do momento.

Um braço o enlaçou pela cintura e o puxou pra junto do corpo estranho. Não compreendeu, mas percebeu se tratar de um homem. Pensou em se desvencilhar daquilo e dizer que não era sua praia, sentia pelo engano e etc, porém o abraço o apertou mais, e o estranho lhe afagou os cabelos, acariciando seu rosto com a própria face.

Diversas possibilidades de reação passaram pela sua mente, mas estava petrificado. Não seria capaz de apartá-lo, principalmente agora que a boca encostou-se em seu pescoço, imediatamente abaixo da orelha, continuando seu caminho pela base do rosto cujo destino final era previsível. Não acreditava que algo assim estivesse acontecendo, mas desejava o que viria, e nem sabia quando esse desejo lhe aparecera.

Os lábios, quentes, tocaram suavemente sobre os seus. Um arrepio de prazer lhe passou da ponta dos pés até a raiz dos cabelos que fartos e lisos não saiam das mãos desconhecidas. Tímido, tocou nos ombros do rapaz fazendo-o pensar, ou melhor, fazendo-o ouvir uma vozinha lá no fundo e em milésimos de segundo que músculos grandes podiam ser fofinhos ao toque, uma descoberta deveras reveladora. Porém sua cabeça, muito ocupada com o beijo, rodou meio mundo quando o estranho tão inesperado na chegada foi igualmente súbito na saída, deixando Camus sem se despedir.

Sem dizer o nome.

Sem dizer nada.

Na verdade, nem sabia como ele era!

A atmosfera era tal que permanecera de olhos fechados o tempo todo, e tudo que poderia descrever é: havia uma figura de bicho (que também não saberia dizer qual) dourada em sua blusa.

Caiu em si, e percebeu o que havia acontecido de fato, beijara um cara que passava pela pista de dança. Era um homem, oras! Como pudera? Logo ele que seguia severamente a etiqueta do relacionamento:

Convidar para sair – depois de duas semanas;

Beijo – depois de três encontros;

E, finalamente...

Bem, o resto dependia de vários fatores!

Mas nunca nada antes disso, e se via agora beijando alguém que nem mesmo o nome sabia. O detalhe incômodo de ser um homem agravava sua situação.

O pior, no entanto, fora perceber que havia gostado, e muito, do beijo. E sentira uma ponta de abandono quando o outro se afastou. Será que ele não tinha gostado? Não beijava bem? Ou tinha desagradado em algum outro ponto? Ora essa! Era para estar indignado por ter sido abusado, pois sim! Um abuso! Estava absorto na música, por isso se deixou beijar. Mas nããão! Ficava se lamuriando por ser deixado depois de um beijo tão bom. Não assim tão bom, claro! Afinal o fato de uma boca saber exatamente o que fazer e ser tão macia e agradável e...

Chega!

Não queria mais pensar no beijo, estava tudo confuso demais. Queria ir embora, agora, tudo tinha ficado muito sem cor, todas as suas energias pareciam ter sido sugadas pelo b... ah, encontro de lábios... oras...

**&**

Naquela patética manhã, quando todas as rotinas voltavam aos seus eixos, caminhava pensativamente em direção ao trabalho. Segunda-feira era sempre um dia imbecil, sem graça e cansativo. Adentrou o laboratório desanimado, ao contrário de seu habitual, dado que adorava seu emprego, suas vidrarias e reagentes. Era um químico, e como representante fiel da raça, ligava extrema atenção a minúcias, organização e detalhes ínfimos. Por exemplo, a quantidade exata de pó deveria ser medida em colheres padronizadas para resultar em um café moderadamente forte, moderadamente doce e moderadamente qualquer outra coisa já que a regra geral era moderação.

Divagava languidamente, sentado em sua bancada de granito com soluções coloridas em redor e alguns cromatogramas espalhados, os pensamentos escorriam de sua cabeça. Não se fixavam em nada específico, embora a mente não parasse de trabalhar. Complicava a situação de total concentração na desconcentração, a bagunça em redor não o alcançava. Os olhos miravam atentamente o "g" de sua própria letra miúda no rótulo do balão volumétrico com uma solução cor de rosa onde se lia "Permanganato de potássio 1,0 M". Reparava em seu tamanho e sua proporção em relação às outras letras, ao mesmo tempo em que nem percebia a existência da referida consoante, como se houvesse subcampos de consciência capazes de trabalharem distintamente.

As sobrancelhas contraídas, a boca serrada, continuava seu exame irracional da letra "g", pela expressão descrita, parecia considerar algo profundo. Talvez raciocinando em algum mistério da humanidade, ou quem sabe, fosse a fórmula de um novo fármaco para a cura da AIDS...

Como somos uma presença extra sensorial neste laboratório, temos a liberdade de montar em um dos fios vermelhos do seu cabelo e, invertendo o fluxo da gravidade, subimos em direção à casa de máquinas na mente de Camus para desvendar seus segredos mais íntimos.

"- Foi realmente um absurdo! Eu deveria ter socado a cara dele!" - Notem, temos duas aspas aqui.

'- Hunf! Mas você gostou!' - E aqui só uma.

"- Não gostei nada!"- Logo essa resposta pertence a alguém diferente da linha acima.

'- Então por que não fez coisa alguma?' - E aqui volta a ser a primeira pessoa da linha acima.

"- Mas foi você quem não fez nada!" - Oh! Vejam aqui um claro exemplo de acusação intrapessoal! E não façam essa cara! Vocês também já enfrentaram aquela vozinha na consciência!

" - Ora meu caro, eu _queria_ não fazer nada, por que no fundo, ou seja no seu fundo, já que _eu_ sou seu fundo de consciência, aconteceu justamente o que desejava: **um milagre**! Só isso pode descrever o fato de um homem gostoso, cheiroso e decidido ter lhe beijado! Vai, admite. Você gostou e quis mais! Tá todo revoltadinho por que o cara deu no pé!'

"- É por isso que você é o fundo, aquilo que fica por baixo escondido! Nunca faz nada certo e direito! Toda a vez que você toma a frente eu me ferro!"

'- Queridinho, o que você mais esconde é, de fato, seu verdadeiro eu! Ou seja, eu sou você como você realmente é, mas você se inventou para ser aceito melhor. Então na verdade eu sou verdadeiro e você a farsa!'

"- Isso é ridículo! Estou discutindo comigo mesmo!"

'- Você deve ser retardado...'

"- Chega! Vou fazer alguma coisa de útil."

'- O quê por exemplo?'

"- Vou consertar o "g"."

'-"g"? De qual 'g' você tá falando?'

"- Ora do... não sei... Ah! Deixa pra lá. Ácido fólico, o desvio padrão entre as áreas do cromatograma não ficou bom, acho melhor reinjetar no cromatógrafo."

'- Ei, não me ignore! Nossa conversa não acabou! Eu tenho que te falar que preciso de mais espaço, sabe? Sempre gostei de dançar acho que a gente pode fazer isso mais vezes. E gosto de sorvete também, mas desde que você começou esse regime idiota eu fiquei na mão... E, quem sabe, voltar a fazer balé? O povo nem sabe o quanto eu, bem nós, somos bons nisso! Lembro dos aplausos, sinto falta sabia?'

"- Preciso fechar essas ordens de produção e calcular o índice de repetições analíticas antes de validar o método. E trocar o "g" o mais rápido possível!"

'- Ei, Ei! EEEI!!! Droga! Não me ouve mais... A única vez que ele me deixou agir foi quando o lorão o agarrou! Por que sim, era loiro! Eu vi! Enquanto ele nem lembra. Ahá, mas deixa comigo, nunca dê as costas para seu incosnciênte! Se eu encontrar o lorão de novo tomo conta do pedaço é a minha brexa, ou corremos o risco do lado esquerdo idiota ser um frustrado enrustido pro resto da vida! Nunca me deixa falar, nunca me deixa dançar nem usar a bata rosa maravilhosa que ganhamos de amigo oculto no fim do ano... Estou preso nesse fundo de mente e olha que _eu_ sou o lado direito!'

A cura da AIDS, infelizmente, terá que esperar um pouco mais. Nada de produtivo, além de um embate de lados, saía da pobre cabeça ruiva e solitária no laboratório.

Camus reuniu os cramatogramas e levantou-se em direção aos equipamentos, antes porém, olhou interrogativamente para o rótulo do frasco em cima da bancada como se houvesse um detalhe fora do lugar. Não conseguiu atinar o que era, não esqueçam de que a conversa que acompanhamos se passou no mais profundo de sua consciência, nem mesmo Camus tinha um conhecimento literal de seus pensamentos. Muito menos de suas brigas pensamentais, daí a sensação sentir que o tempo passou sem fazer nada, a mente trabalhava, mas não declarava ao chefe seus negócios.

**&**

" 'Você nunca encontrará nada melhor do que eu!' Eu sei bem, foi isso que ele disse!" - Observem, as aspas duplas apareceram de novo.

'Até parece! Ele se acha mesmo o máximo! Eu dou o fora e ainda saio por baixo! Mas o Saga sempre foi assim, tão doce e meigo e de repente megalomaniaco e presunçoso. Hunf, mas acabei me dando bem aquela noite...' - E as aspas solitárias aparecem aqui.

"E que graça tem beijar alguém sem amor? Você é uma parte feia de mim, sabia?" - Notamos uma certa inversão, apesar das aspas duplas representarem o lado esquerdo lógico e dominante, aqui ele parece mais bonsinho.

'É a parte que faz as coisas legais também! Ah, corta essa! O cara beijava bem e era bem gostosão, valeu a pena!' - E as aspas solitárias já não parecem tão subjugadas assim... Dir-se-ia até que não é o fundo e sim a superfície de consciência.

"Como assim? Você estava bêbado! Nem se lembra dele direito... não foi nada romântico sabia?"

"E o que você queria? Que eu entregasse flores com chocolates e jurasse amor eterno?"

'Bom... você sabe que sempre sonhei com isso, alguém carinhoso e sensível me dando um beijo em um campo florido num dia de sol...'

"E margaridas em volta... Argh! O que eu tô pensando? isso é ridículo! Ser como você é muito idiota! As pessoas desprezam gente assim, sabia?! Não dá certo então pára de sonhar com essas bobagens!"

'Maaas, eu sou você! E nem todo mundo tem que ser um safado promiscuo pra ser feliz! O rapaz de sábado, por exemplo, você pode ter magoado ele! Nem me lembro direito do cara!'

"Meu querido e eu próprio Milo! E daí? Eu só o beijei por que tava na fossa e por que o moço era um pedaço bem feito de pernil assado que você come feliz mesmo sabendo que engorda como o inferno! E eu me lembro dele direitinho pra sua informação!"

'Seu Bixa!'

"Babaca"

'Safado!'

"Imbecil! Ah pára com isso! Eu sou você, se não percebeu, seu inconsciente!"

'Isso foi baixo! Eu sou eu, e estou no lado certo: o direito!'

"Certo? hunf! Certo é o que está no comando, e quem manda aqui sou EU!

'Eu tenho uma impressão muito profunda de que seus dois lados são meio... idiotas!'

"Voce é um dos lados!"

'Então! Somos Idiotas!'

"...?"

'...!'

"..."

'...'

"Ei!"

'Que?'

"Será que ele pensou em mim? Hein? Será que gostou?"

'Ah! Se eu tivesse um rosto estaria sorrindo cinicamente! Afinal, quando foi que decepcionamos alguém nesse quesito?'

"...!"

'...'

"Ei!"

'Que é?'

"Como vamos fazer para reencontrá-lo?"

'Haaaah! Não me chamam de direito à toa!'

**&**

E termina assim mesmo...

* * *

Oi!

Eu sei... mas você também não é tão normal assim...


	2. O homem com a mão na maçaneta

**Disclaymer:** blábláblá.

**NA.:** Continuação por que um coito não pode ser interrompido! Maaas, a vida dá muitas voltas e nada nunca sai fácil... Ainda mais quando se trata de Camus.

**O homem com a mão na maçaneta**

_Minha laranjeira verde,_

_por que está tão prateada?_

_Será a lua dessa noite,_

_ou sereno da madrugada?_

_Tenho um sorriso bobo,_

_parecido com soluço._

_Enquanto o caos segue en frente,_

_com toda a calma do mundo!_

_- Renato Russo -_

* * *

**metade do meio, aqui \/**

Da forma mais banal possível fechou a porta do carro, jogou os cabelos para trás e girou os calcanhares em direção à entrada. O dia estava claro e convidativo a um descanso, mas alheio a essa tolices abriu a porta envidraçada da recepção às 07:59:59 (horas:minutos:segundos).

No instante em que a mão toca a maçaneta a cena congela!

De posse da nossa onisciência como seres imateriais da cena, vamos examinar o que se passava nessa mente intrigante.

Uma reunião o aguardava às 09:00:00, até lá fecharia sete memorandos do financeiro, quatro ordens de produção, revisaria o planejamento do trimestre no MS-Project e teria três minutos para um café "diluído em dois pra um com 35% de acúçar". Não entendeu? Nem o pobre cozinheiro. Depois de três semanas ouvindo "O café está intragável!" _todos os dias_, resolveu fazê-lo ralo e bem doce. A partir daí não recebeu mais reclamações. Mas, voltando à cena congelada do nosso personagem com a mão na maçaneta da porta no movimento de abrí-la, as programações do seu dia continuavam se processando em sua mente. Um almoço sobre as negociações de importação do _Hexanometilsulfahidrazato de tungstênio_ estava marcado para 12:08:00, no restaurante Jabor Bient, o percurso gastaria dezessete minutos. À tarde, ou seja, de 13:45:00 às 17:28:30, estava reservada para discutir vinte e nove itens de validação de sistemas que se dera o luxo de não precisar se lembrar por estarem anotados em três agendas: a que carregava consigo, a que estava na segunda gaveta à esquerda de seu workstation e uma que deixava em casa. Estaria de volta ao lar às 18:00:00.

Viram por que congelar a cena?

Os neurônios, que comandavam os movimentos da mão na maçaneta, eram capazes de repassar todo o dia que viveriam no segundo exato em que se ouvia um "tick" gerado pelo dispositivo da fechadura ao sentir seu nariz torcido.

Utilizando-se de seu caminhar moderado gastaria quarenta e cinco segundos para chegar a sua sala, se...

- Olá, bom dia senhor Camus! – magníficos dentes acompanhavam a boca cheia de sorrisos feitos para agradar.

- ...

Pois é, o senhor Camus não era exatamente conhecido por sua educação.

- Então, eu precisava falar com você!

Usar o verbo no passado já admitia uma derrota ocasionada pela insegurança de saber que seu ouvinte não queria ouví-lo.

-...

A resposta, ou a ausência dela, eram bem eloqüentes, mas nosso amigo que "precisava" falar com o moço da mão na maçaneta não desistia facilmente, e sequer notava o olhar que gritava "Inconveniente!". Estranhamente esse loiro parecia quase familiar, mas a mente turbinada de pensamentos compromissados não deu importância ao fato. Porém, alguém deu.^

~&~

'Para! PARA! Responde, e pega o telefone!!! É ele!' - Lá vamos nó de novo! Monoaspas.

"Inverter o processo de emblistamento conseguiremos, deixe-me ver, 5.2%? Com juros compostos de 2.7% ao ano..." - Biaspas, tipo para diferenciar ID de EGO e essas coisas, sacou?

'A tatuagem de escorpião no ombrooo' - Dito em tom de musiquinha irritante.

" o índice aumenta para... O quê?"

'Ahá! Sabia que essa musiquinha faria você prestar atenção em mim! Hihihi!'

"Rápido que eu não tenho tempo! De que escorpião você ta falando?"

'Ah, meu caro, daquele mesmo que te picou, e que você queria que picasse em mais alguns lugares...'

~&~

Bochechas pertencentes a um certo ruivo inexplicavelmente se enrubesceram, apenas por olhar um loiro sorridente à sua frente. Para sua consciência consciente (aquela que desconsidera cabalmente a conversa de milissegundos que acompanhamos acima) aquele loiro era estranhamente, e de certa forma desconcertante, familiar. Porém, enrubescer assim era totalmente inexplicável.

~&~

'É por que é ele! Não fique aí parado! Dê um beijo nele! Agora!'

"Voce é idiota? Já viu o tamanho desse braço?"

'Hum, claaaaro que sim! E ficaria morreria de calor, se eu tivesse um corpo físico. Essa coisa de ser ID já ta me enchendo o saco! A gente nunca aproveita da diversão!'

"Pervertido!"

'Hihihi! Freud também achava! Agora BEIJA!'

~&~

Smack!

- Ai!

- Ei! Você tá bem? Cara! O que foi isso? Caiu no chão de maduro! – evidentemente esse loiro era uma pessoa inconveniente.

Mas havia algo muito estranho acontecendo com seu corpo. Num minuto ele (o corpo) foi com tudo pra frente com um certeiro alvo em direção àquela boca deliciosa. E no outro tudo travou, o que ocasionou certo desequilíbrio. E a gravidade, sempre atraente, não soltou seus belos laços. O resultado dessa incrível jornada foi beijar o chão no lugar da deliciosa boca. Não que ele já tivesse provado, ou tinha?

~&~

'Claro!'

"Sério? Quando?"

'Quando? Argh! Imbecil! E por que você acionou o comando de **pára geral**?

"Por que ele estava para fazer uma coisa ilógica."

'Não faça essa pose de supergênio pra mim! Eu ia beijá-lo! Desde quando isso é ilógico?'

"Você nem o conhece! Como pode ser lógico?"

'E estatelar no chão parece uma coisa lógica pra você?'

"..."

'Hunf!'

~&~

Enfim, Camus se levantou rapidamente tentando restaurar sua dignidade.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – disse enquanto aceitava a mão oferecida para lhe ajudar a restabelecer o equilíbrio. No entanto, aquela mão calosa e quente pareceu reascender uma memória sensual de mãos passeando sobre si. – Você! Você é...

Um sorriso predador dominou aquela face durante um fôlego de tempo. Aquele olhar seria capaz de derreter o mais antigo iceberg, como um magma intrusivo.

- Exatamente Camus! Eu sou...

~&~

'Anda logo! Beija ele!'

"Sai logo dessa porta e vá para seu escritório! Temos um dia cheio e somos uma pessoa muito ocupada, lembra? Então ignore esse rapaz gostosão e vamos trabalhar. Já"

'Hum, então você sabe que ele é gostoso!'

"Sim! Não! Quer dizer, não é o que... eu não..." O consciente parecia ter perdido a batalha.

~&~

- Eu sei quem você é! – avançou sobre o rapaz interrompendo-o e com as duas mão segurou o loiro pelo colarinho da camisa o pressionou contra a porta – eu sei muito bem – a voz quase sussurrante como um sopro próximo ao ouvido. O alvo só um pouco mais abaixo, a linha do queixo formando um trilha perfeita.

~&~

'Consegui! Yeah!'

"...!"

~&~

- Então, já que você sabe, né Camus, você vai me liberar o espaço ao lado da gráfica? Sabe, aquele que fica ao lado dos tanques. Cabe meu carro lá (um uno, raquítico do jeito que é cabe em qualquer lugar), então eu poderia usá-la como uma vaga a mais de estacionamento! Pode ser?

Hã? Vaga?

~&~

"Droga, seu idiota! Você errou! Não é ele!"

'Claro que não errei! Continua!!! Mais um pouquinho ele cede, e poderemos fazer sexo selvagem no chão!'

"Chega de brincadeira! A bolsa de valores pode cair, o dolar aumentar e o preço do _Hexanometilsulfahidrazato de tungstênio_, que é vendido em gramas que custam várias unidades monetárias, quintuplicar, e ter que pensar em vagas? Não tenho tempo pra isso, nem pra essas coisas de beijar. Esse rapaz (que pelo crachá deve se chamar Milo) fala demais já gastou três minutos e dezoito segundos, definitivamente não tenho mais tempo."

'Mas... é ele!' - Numa vozinha quase chorosa.

"Voce se enganou! Assuma, e agora, se me dá licença, vou te desligar por tempo indeterminado."

'O quê? Voce não pode fazer isso! Argh! Não faça isxx! Eu xxxx xx xxxxxxx xx xxxxx! Alguém me axxxx!!!'

"Feito. Daqui pra frente sem interrupções."

~&~

- Não tenho tempo.

- O quê?! Mas você também não tinha tempo anteontem, nem semana passada e nem no mês passado, achei que teria hoje.

- Mas infelizmente não tenho!

- E o que é que você veio fazer aqui?

Se tivesse tempo socaria o mundo a cada vez que ouvisse uma imbecilidade. O que faria? Ora essa! Faria tantas coisas que nem valia a pena listar, mas já que precisava definir seu hall de atividades...

- Trabalhar.

- Ah!... no domingo?

Por que ele ainda insistia? Teria que cortar a etapa de conferência dos emails pelos menos cinco minutos e trinta e dois segundos do seu dia... domingo? Então não era segunda-feira? Não queria demonstrar sua confusão, mas havia um detalhe intrigante...

Será que ele estava ali só para vê-lo? Como sabia que ele se enganaria hoje? Que os leitores curiosos tivessem acesso aos seus pensamentos já sabia, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir, mas as pessoas desse mundo surreal ao qual pertencia poderiam também? Então seus pensamentos não eram mais privados? Ora essa! Bem valia pertencer a alguma daquelas ONG's que asseguravam os direitos dos personagens contra os abusos de autores overpowers! Afinal já bastava ser uma existência breve e fortuita que duraria apenas o tempo de leitura de um leitor pouco exigente, pertencer a uma estória sem inicio, que acabaria sem fim, não ter, sequer, a graça da privacidade pensamental? Um absurdo se querem saber.

- Então... por que você está aqui hoje, se é domingo?

- Ué!? Eu sou o novo porteiro!

Ufa!

Que bom! Não havia nada a temer afinal. Era apenas uma coincidência. Poderia continuar sua jornada desconhecida em paz. Pelo menos sua capacidade de pensar, mesmo sem ter átomos reais, estava resguardada! E sem mais motivo pra ficar naquele lugar num domingo de sol, poderia fazer o que quisesse! Quem sabe uma coisa radical como... ler? Girando os calcanhares em direção ao seu carro, se foi, já imaginando a bela aventura que teria. Na cama, com um livro.

'Xx xx xx xxxxxxx xxxxx'

- Ei! E quanto a minha vaga? Ei! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Maldito! Nem me ouviu!

É... ele parece ter o estranho dom de ignorar as pessoas.

E enquanto desanimadamente voltava à sua mesa, para se sentar e para terminar as palavras cruzadas do jornal, resmungava sozinho:

- Hunf! Preocupado com o preço do _Hexanometilsulfahidrazato de tungstênio_! Como se uma coisa dessas existisse de verdade!

~o~

"Ele deveria ter te beijado quando teve a chance."

'Se você tivesse calado essa maldita boca ele teria!'

"Droga!"

'Vê se aprende a lição! Inútil...'

"Nunca mais eu falo na minha vida! Ah! Como eu queria ser o chão naquela hora..."

'Não se preocupe, meu querido eu próprio, não arranjei esse emprego por nada. Tenho tudo planejado, afinal, um porteiro está aqui todos os dias!' - Impressão minha ou isso é um sorriso maquiavélico?

"Éeeeh! E da próxima vez, não darei brechas pra ele escapar, nem tempo pra pensar. Ele pensa demais." - Com certeza, um sorriso _muito_ maquiavélico.

~o~

Existe mesmo uma boa e respeitável ONG que preserva o direito de personagens contra os abusos de autores overpowers.

A fundadora é uma autora overpower.

**quase no fim**

* * *

**O homem com a mão na maçaneta**

_Antes eu sonhava,_

_agora já nem durmo._

_Quando foi que competimos,_

_pela primeira vez?_

_O que ninguém percebe_

_é o que todo mundo sabe._

_Não entendo de terrorismo,_

_falávamos de amizade._

_- Renato Russo -_

* * *


End file.
